


Public Enemies: Endings and Beginnings

by SteveM



Series: Life after Crisis [8]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: With the world saved Earth Prime's heroes get together to party, heal old wounds, celebrate Kate and Kara's suddenly very public relationship and deal with some minor paperwork...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Life after Crisis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since Supergirl has illuminated the world and things were just about back to what passed for normal on Earth Prime Alex thought with a small, private smile. She finished her inspection of the status boards and turned to cast a quick glance around the DEO operations centre. All around her agents were hard at work restoring the alien registration database that Supergirl had handed back once Lex was firmly behind bars. It was somewhat surprising how much of the DEO had relied on that data and Alex made a mental note to discuss that with Brainy to see if there were ways to reduce that dependency.

She heard a flutter of a cape and saw a black-clad figure glide in to land on the balcony that Alex had for so long thought of as Supergirl’s private landing pad. Well, she thought with a quiet chuckle as she walked over to greet their guest, it was somewhat appropriate that if she was going to share it it’d be with Batwoman.

“Director Danvers.” Batwoman said, her voice turned rough and deep by the voice modulator. 

“Batwoman.” Alex replied, nodding. “What can the DEO do for you?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to check that you had everything you needed on Lex?”

Alex waved a hand up towards the meeting room and the two women strode up the staircase, noting as they did so how the two male agents walking down made sure to give them space. Director Danvers had earned her stripes at the DEO and her reputation in a fight was well known. Batwoman, while new on their collective radars, had very quickly reached a similar level of caution especially once Supergirl had made sure to retell the story of her hunting Lex within earshot of a few known office gossips.

“We’re still checking in to some of the details but from everything you’ve given us there’s enough to at least get him a decent stint behind bars. Certainly we can directly link him to the Myriad tech and fear toxin. The details of what he had planned might be a bit harder but Brainy might have figured out a shortcut there anyway.”

“Really?” Batwoman asked, clearly curious.

“Let me keep that a surprise, at least until tonight.”

“I hate surprises.”

“Why does that not shock me? It’s okay, I promise you’ll like this one.”

Batwoman shook her head but Alex caught the small grin the red hair didn’t quite manage to hide. Of course that was a little easier now she’d redesigned the cowl to remove the chin guard…

“I like the new look by the way.” Alex said conversationally.

“A friend of mine pointed out it increased the intimidation factor. Something about seeing the set of a jaw…”

And of course it had nothing to do with wanting easier access for…other reasons, Alex thought to herself. “I think I’d have to agree with her there.” Alex said and meant it. 

Batwoman glanced around and stepped closer, flicking the voice modulator off so she could whisper without fear of it accidentally amplifying her words. “Everything ready for tonight?”

“Yep, the DEO will be on high alert just in case but everyone’s ready.”

“And you…?”

Alex sighed. “It’ll be tough but I thought a lot about what you said and you’re right.”

“Good.” To Alex’s surprise Batwoman gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away. Not that anyone would have seen of course, it would just have looked like a slight hesitation after they’d finished their private conversation. Still the tiny part of Alex that couldn’t help but look at Kate with admiring eyes had to admit that Kate had very soft lips indeed even as the big sister in her went looking for a barf bag at the very thought of betraying Kelly and stealing Kara’s girlfriend.

Batwoman gave her a quick wink and Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation. No, on second thoughts Kara was the perfect match for Kate, she was the only one that’d be able to keep up with her!

“Another time Director.” Batwoman said, reaching out to shake her hand before stalking out of the conference room. She didn’t bother walking to the balcony, choosing instead to grapple herself out of the building as soon as she could slip under the glass panel.

Alex laughed and checked her watch with a start. If she didn’t get out of here in the next twenty minutes or so she was never going to make it!

“Brainy.” She called heading downstairs. “How are we doing on that investigation?”

“Ah Director Danvers, I believe I bring good news!” Alex smiled and leaned against a desk to listen to Brainy’s report.


	2. Chapter 2

“You okay?” Kate asked Kara as she watched her lover speed change into the tenth outfit in less than a minute.

“Oh yeah, fine.”

“Really?”

“Yep!”

“You know you’ve got that top on back to front, right?”

There was a gust of wind and Kara glanced over guiltily. “No I don’t.”

“No, now it’s just inside out. Also, for the record, I object to being here while you’re changing and never getting to see more than a blur, it’s deeply unfair.”

“Sorry, sorry I’m just a little nervous.”

“Hadn’t noticed.” Kate said with an insincere shrug.

“Well I’m still new to this whole public couple thing, let alone having to live up to you in the fashion department.”

Kate shook her head with an amused smile. “You still haven’t quite worked out how beautiful you are have you? It’s more like I’m having to pull out every fashion trick I know, plus some I’m making up on the spot, just to be seen beside you.”

Kara paused, casting a skeptical glance at Kate’s leather suit, white t-shirt combo that just oozed effortless cool while still, somehow, being impossibly sexy. 

“Okay, so what do you suggest then?” Kara asked as, with another burst of super speed, she suddenly stood naked in front of Kate.

“Well… I mean, that’s good for me.” Kate said trying to form complete sentences.

“It’s more of an ‘end of evening’ look” Kara said with a mischievous smile.

“True. Actually… I really like the dress you wore to accept the Pulitzer. That very light blue one?”

“This one?” Kara said, the dress suddenly in her hand as she held it up against her body somehow managing not to hide a single thing.

“Y.. yep, that’s the one. Something fancy with your hair and you’re good to go. Talking of which we kinda have to if we don’t want to be late to our own…”

*woosh*

*Ready!”

*… party.” Kate finished with a sigh. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that.”

“Good.” Kara said with a slightly smug grin. “Got to keep you on your toes after all Ms Kane. Shall we go explain to all our friends why they found out about us from the internet?”

“Lead on Ms Danvers.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly let out an appreciative whistle as she stepped inside the club, Alex hanging off her arm. “Well it’s a step up from the bar.” She whispered and Alex had to agree.

Originally the building had been a theatre that had fallen on hard times and, reluctantly, been put up for sale. As the last piece of real estate on the block he didn’t own Morgan Edge had been practically salivating to get his hands on it, tear it down and throw up some nice expensive condos. Kate, hearing about both the deal itself and how much of a general all round asshole Morgan was from Kara, had swooped in and snagged it for a fair price, agreeing as part of the deal to preserve the building in its new life. 

The results were impressive, as had been the impotent rage from Edge. The tiered seating had been partially retained with each block of three rows stripped back to a single set of seats with the floor extended to fit a table in front of them. The huge stage had been converted into a dance floor and wrapping around the top of the auditorium was a single unbroken bar, though there was no staff serving tonight. The upper decks had been more heavily modified to give private booths in the back and large recliner seating in front for couples or indeed groups to snuggle together. Most importantly Kate had made it abundantly clear this was a safe space for anyone that needed it. The initial rush had seen such a diverse crowd clamouring to get in the business community were sitting up and paying very close attention. After all why limit yourself to a single market if you could have everyone regardless of race, religion, sexuality or even species mingling together?

Tonight though it was very much closed for this special gathering and Alex smiled as every face she saw was familiar. Every hero and support team on Earth Prime had been invited and it looked like they’d pretty much all turned up. And so they should, she thought proudly, although she really couldn’t wait for the part of the evening she knew for a fact Kara was unaware of…

“Hey Alex!” A voice that could only be described as ‘tempting’ called her name and she looked over to see a slim blonde with the most piercing blue eyes in the world beckoning her over. She stood next to a much taller blonde and Alex was suddenly very glad she’d brought Kelly to this party. Sara Lance was intimidating enough at the best of times but it was handy when you both had the best arm candy in the room.

“I can’t believe everyone came.” Kara said quietly to Kate, her eyes sparkling and her smile seemingly permanently welded to her face. 

“Of course they did… it’s an open bar.” Kate winked and glanced up as she saw a familiar tall figure slip in through the side door and nod in her direction. “And that might come in handy in a minute…” She said, gently steering Kara around in time to see her cousin hold the door open and beckon a very nervous raven-haired woman inside.

“Lena…” Kara breathed and together they walked over to great their newest guest.

“Hi…” Lena could barely bring herself to look at them and Kara’s heart ached to see her friend so unsure of herself.

“Are you… I mean how are you doing?”

“You mean since my brother tried to take over the entire world and have me killed? Again.”

“Well that’s certainly one thing, yes.” Kara said reaching hesitantly for Lena’s hand. “But it’s not all of it…”

Lena looked up, surprised. “I’m… I don’t know, I feel… lost. After what happened between us I closed myself off, tried to make things better for everyone and ended up back in the same place. Only now there aren’t any more bridges to burn and I’m cut off from everything.” She swallowed, her eyes now fixed on Kara’s. “From everyone.”

“Not everyone…” Kara said softly and to Lena’s shock the girl of steel stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug.

“Kara… I…”

“It wasn’t all you, Lena. I screwed up, worse than I ever have with anyone and with my best friend!”

“But I did… terrible things…”

“Actually you didn’t.” Kate put in, moving close enough that only the two of them would hear her. “You *tried* but thanks to Kara and her friends you didn’t actually do them. You got half the damn planet off Earth 38 when there was no hope left. And when you were asked to help here you did at the risk of your own life.”

“I still… I mean…”

“Lena.” Kate said and Kara eased back to let the two speak face to face, though she still held Lena’s hand. “This isn’t going to be easy, mainly because you’re right. You DID cross a line, whether you meant to or not, and that’s going to mean having to work every day to prove yourself. Trust me I know what that’s like…”

Lena laughed and nodded as she realised just how similar her and `Kate were in some ways. “But if you want that opportunity I believe you’ll find people more forgiving and trustworthy than you think they are.”

Lena froze, her mind whirling, a lifetime of rejection, isolation and betrayal pushing her towards the door, demanding she run and forget this conversation every happened. Nothing good would come of it, she was only going to be hurt again. She glanced at Kara and Kate, standing so close they were practically embracing her, hope and courage together willing to stand against the entire universe if needed. Mentally she set her feet against the crushing weight of her doubt and fear… and Lena Luthor pushed back.

“I hope you’re right.” She said, extending a hand to Kate so each woman had a firm grip on her. “And thank you.”

Unseen by Lena Kate gave a small hand signal to Luke who had been leaning casually against a pillar. At the movement he turned and headed into the crowd, target fixed in his sights.

A second later there was a blur of movement and a man joined their little group, reaching out to Lena who found Kate gently letting go of her hand so she could sake the newcomer’s. 

“Hi Lena. Barry Allen, also known as the Flash.”

Her jaw dropped open but she wasn’t given time to process the casual revelation as a gorgeous blonde elbowed him aside, took her hand and with a wicked gleam in her eye kissed it.

“Sara Lance, White Canary.”

“Ava Sharp, director of the time bureau.” This was from a tall blonde looking somewhat annoyed with Sara and Lena instantly linked them as a couple.

“Laurel Lance, Black Canary.” Sisters, Lena thought, dazed, had to be…

“Jefferson Pierce, Black Lightning”

“Ray Palmer, the Atom!”

“Mick Rory, thief. I mean, Heatwave.”

“John Constantine and that’s enough name for anyone love.”

Lena reeled as a seemingly endless parade of heroes walked up to her and introduced themselves. Not their civilian identities, not their hero personas but themselves. No secrets, no lies, just the truth. 

“Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO.” Lena felt her heart catch in her throat at the look on Alex’s face. Of everyone she’d known Alex had been the hardest on her, partially as her duties had demanded it but mostly, Lena suspected, because she’d hurt and betrayed Kara. Now the look in her eye was clear. Acceptance, a clean start… forgiveness.

“Kate Kane, Batwoman.” Lena pulled Kate in to an embrace. She had no doubt who’d come up with this idea, who’d bridged a gap she’d thought impossible. “Thank you.” She whispered in her ear.

“Thank me by making this a better world with us.” Kate whispered back before letting her go as there was only one person left in line.

“Kara Danvers. Supergirl.” Kara’s voice was soft and caring as she finally got to share her secret in the way she’d always wished she could. Lena looked at her then, to her deep embarrassment, burst into tears, throwing herself into Kara’s arms. There were no words, just the release of too much pain and resentment and ugly, poisonous thoughts. Kara held her, her own tears flowing freely and everyone else made at least a token effort to be involved in their own conversations 

Once both women had exhausted their tears Kate discretely handed over a box of tissues and they quickly cleaned up with embarrassed smiles.

“So… what now?” Kara asked but to her surprise it was Kate that answered.

“Actually, we’ve got one piece of business to conduct before we get the party started. Barry?”

Barry Allen smiled and raised his voice, the natural acoustics of the converted theatre removing the need for a microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

“A few months ago in memory of Oliver we started building something new, a league of heroes to be ready for whatever the next Crisis might be. Myself, Clark, J’onn, Jefferson, Sara, Kate and Kara were the founding members but it was never intended to be just us. Every single person in this room has earned the right to be a part of that league and we would like to invite all of you to join.”

“Is there a health plan?” A Liverpudlian voice called from the back followed by a crack of hand on shoulder that Barry suspected had come from Sara Lance.

“We’ll work on it.” He said and to his surprise got a round of genuine laughter. “You don’t need to answer now and you can leave any time you want… but we do need your help with another small matter that can’t wait. Clark?”

Superman walked up to the stage and the room grew silent. “Whether you’re in the league or not, there’s going to come a time when we all need to act together. For that to happen we need a leader, not standing above us but the first among equals. Someone who we all trust to unite us and that the world will listen to when they speak.”

He paused, scanning the crowd. “I’ve talked about this with some of you and in every case the same name has been put forward. With all of you here this seemed like the appropriate moment to find out if we’re in agreement when I nominate Supergirl to lead the Justice League. Is there a second?”

Kara, shocked, looked around and saw the other five founding members standing with their hands raised. 

“May we have a show of hands if you agree with this choice?” Clark asked from the stage and as Kara spun around, trying to find something to say, she saw a sea of hands raise as one. As she whirled back to face Clark she saw Lena standing alongside Kate, her green eyes unreadable, arms folded. Then a smile of pure joy spread across her face as she lifted her hand into the air.

A cheer broke out in the room and Kara suddenly found herself grabbed from all sides by her friends as they congratulated her. A few of them slapped her on the back, though that particular practice quickly stopped after Nate hit her a little too hard and had to go ice his hand. To her surprise there was no insistence on a speech which was for the best as she had no idea what she’d say. Instead the meeting morphed seamlessly into a party, Barry and Wally zipping champagne glasses into everyone’s hand except for Mick who found himself with a beer in both hands and a note pointing him to a chilled 12 pack on the right of the bar.

“So…. Always got to one up me haven’t you?” Alex said with a smile, wrapping Kara into a huge hug. 

“I didn’t exactly want to!” Kara protested.

“Why do you think they wanted you for the job?” J’onn said as he wrapped both of his girls into an embrace. “Congratulations Kara, you’ve definitely earned this.”

“I just… “ She waved a hand, trying to encompass the enormity of what she’d been volunteered for. “It’s so big.”

“No bigger than it was a few minutes ago.” J’onn said with a wink.

Kara smiled and shook her head. “You’re right. But I’m going to need you, both of you, hell all of you!” She let her voice rise a little and heard the chuckle around her. “Keep me pointing in the right direction, okay?”

“Always.” Alex said, squeezing her shoulders. “Oh, talking of which, I have some Lex-related news.” 

Kara heard the thud of a racing heartbeat behind her and glanced round to see Lena a few feet away, eyes suddenly wide with worry. She reached over and pulled her in to their little group, making sure that there were familiar, friendly faces around her.

“Brainy finished tracking the signal for those drones.” Alex said. “Lex screwed up, or maybe he really didn’t think there was any stopping it, who knows. But the signal to start them flying came from his mansion With the cloak down it wasn’t masked.”

“Wait, so that means…”

“That we can prove exactly what Lex tried to do and, thanks to the evidence you and Kate turned up on the rest of the plan, he’s looking at several life sentences at the very least.”

“He’ll get out…” Lena said, her voice shaky. “He always does.”

“That… might be trickier than he thinks.” Alex said with a conspiratorial grin. “This isn’t murder, even on a grand scale, it’s something bigger. He won’t be held in a regular prison.”

“So where is he going to be kept?”

“In DEO secure containment for now. Long term… well, long term I have a formal request to make to the Justice League.” Alex said, turning to Kara. “On behalf of the United States Government we formally request the League’s help in securing Lex Luthor and constructing a suitable facility to detain humans and aliens who perform actions outside of the traditional scope of the law.”

Kara somehow kept the smile from her face. “On behalf of the League we would be happy to help fulfil your request, though we would have three conditions.”

Alex quirked an eyebrow but remained professional. “And those are?”

“Firstly that any such facility is run by an independent organisation. No single government should have control of it.”

“The details would have to be worked out but I know the president would be happy to bring this before the UN.”

“Second, that the Justice League has complete oversight of that facility. We can act as independent voices if there are disagreements on how it should be run and ensure that all prisoners are treated fairly.”

“Agreed. And the third request?”

“I get the first shift guarding Lex.”

“Deal!” Alex extended her hand and Kara shook it, the first official act of the Justice League and it seemed to be a perfect fit.

“We’ve had you on our Earth for five minutes and you’re already running the place.” Sara said with a grin as she came up and toasted glasses. Before Kara could get embarrassed she winked and said “can’t think of anything I’d like more! And talking of working fast…” She turned to Kate who simply shrugged.

“Jealous?”

“No! Well… going two for two with the Danvers Sisters would have been nice but no.” Kate made a mental note of that little piece of information for future blackmail purposes but waved a ‘carry on’ gesture as Alex blushed furiously in the background. “Happy, actually. Kara deserves someone special and from what I saw of you during Crisis you fit the bill perfectly.”

“I hope so.” Kate said and Kara couldn’t keep the goofy grin from her face. She looked up and spotted Clark drifting away from a conversation between Cisco and Luke about who had the best computer rig and made to join him.

“So you kept this one quiet Kal.” She said in an admonishing tone that he didn’t buy for a second.

“And that’s no easy feat.” He said, smiling proudly at his cousin. “Seriously though Kara I didn’t have to do anything but suggest the idea, everyone had you as their number one choice.”

“I hope I can live up to that…”

Kal laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Of course you will. You’ve taken on Reign, beaten a small army of Kryptonians, thwarted Lex on multiple occasions, tapped into the Speed Force…”

“Don’t forget beaten you in a fight.” She teased.

“Trust me, every time it rains I remember.” He made a show of rubbing his jaw and Kara playfully smacked him on the arm. “And you know the best bit?” He asked.

“No…?” Kara replied, nervous.

“You’re just getting started!”

“Kal, why… why didn’t you…”

“Why didn’t I try to get the job?” She nodded but he just smiled down at her proudly.

“Two reasons: First they’d already made up their mind, they wanted you. And second: so did I! When it comes to powers there’s nothing between us but you, Kara… you connect with people in a way that I can’t. It’s nothing to do with the yellow sun, just something… something baked in to you. There’s a reason the universe said that you, this version of Kara Zor-El, was the Paragon of Hope and that’s what they all need right now. I’ll be there when you need me, of course, for anything but this… “ he gestured around the room, the assembled heroes and the world beyond. “this is yours. And I pity anyone that tries to take that away from you.”

“Thanks Kal…” Kara whispered, leaning against his chest and finding a sudden and unexpected peace in the moment.

“Talking of which, I think you’re wanted.” Superman said, gently turning her with impeccable timing to intercept Kate’s embrace. 

“What was that for?” Kara asked with a smile.

“It had been at least twenty minutes? And also there’s a lot of people wanting a chat and I figured it was better I break up Living with the Kryptonians than, say, Mick.”

“Mick, why does he want to talk?”

“Not sure, probably something about what it’s like to kiss a girl.”

“Oh really?”

“Just a guess. He’ll probably claim it’s research for his next book.”

“Well let’s give him some inspiration!” Kara pulled Kate into her arms, lifting her gently so she was standing on her feet. Their lips met and they lifted into the sky, flying into the echoing chamber of the club, each lost in the other as their friends looked up and cheered…

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: this entire section was never on my original plan for this storyline but as I wrote I realised two things: 1) trying to shoe-horn everything I wanted into the main story would have made it more complicated and long winded than it already was while also robbing some of these moments of their chance to breathe and 2) Its been such a blast to do this I want to make sure I leave this particular branch of fanfic parked somewhere convenient for potential future ideas.
> 
> Thanks everyone for all of the feedback, whether comments or kudos, on previous works. Really does make a difference to know people are enjoying what you put out. Would love to hear from you and while I make no promises any ideas for potential future adaptations would certainly make for interesting conversation... ;-)


End file.
